Not Such A Happy Ending
by Alessandra101
Summary: Bella has lost her memory and can't remember her four children. One of them helps her recover her past and find her true love once again. Will she find the remaining of her children and her love Edward? RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One The Quest Begins**

_BPOV_

I bumped into people as I ran around the subway trying to catch the first train to work. I lived in New York now, away from the place where I had lost my child. It had been three years but I still had the memory of the doctor telling me, in my head. I was twenty, an age where I was on an edge in my career as a secretary for a CEO. I sat on an empty seat but had the odd feeling someone was watching my every move. Thinking it was an idiotic man I looked around and my eyes landed softly on the three year old next to me. His eyes were bright green and his hair a dark shade of brown, he looked innocent.

"Hello," I whispered slowly, he blinked and his eyes started to tear up. My I-had-no-idea-it-existed- motherly instinct kick in.

"I can't find my mommy," he said crying a little, I pulled him onto my lap and he placed his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, what your name?" he sniffed a little after I asked.

"Cristian," he said after a second of silence. I stood up and placed him on my hip.

"Anybody lose a boy? Maybe three or four, he says his name is Cristian," I looked around once again but nobody said anything. The subway stopped on my stop and I walked out with the kid in my arms. "I'm gonna go to security okay?" he nodded slowly against my shoulder and I walked over to security. They explained about how if they could take child he would be traumatized for a while but that if I took him and waited for a phone call from his parents the child would be better. I nodded.

He was holding my hand by this point and sucking his thumb. "Where am I going now?" he asked in his small child voice.

"To work with me," I said smiling softly and walking towards the building that I worked in. When I walked into the elevator, Angela the secretary of the building ran in with me.

"Good morning Bella," she said looking through some papers.

"Morning, what does Ben want now? You're never on the elevator,"

"Oh just some fun on the de- oh hi there," said Angela interrupting herself before she told the child she was about to sleep with the Vice president of the company.

"Hiya," said Cristian smiling slightly and looking cute. The elevator stopped on Ben's floor and Angela got out. She winked at me and I just shook my head. As we neared my boss's floor, Cristian squeezed my hand. I looked down at him and his eyes seemed to widen slightly. I kneeled down beside him.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him and he launched himself on to me holding onto my neck for dear life. I picked him up as the elevator came to a stop. I took him to my desk and sat him down on it. His breathing had picked up and he seemed scared. "Cristian, it's okay, breath," I told him, his eyes widen and he stopped breathing.

"Hello Bella," came the voice of Mike Newton towering over my desk. I sighed annoyed already.

"Goodbye Newton," I said looking down at my work and preparing myself for the arrival of my boss.

"Did you hear he might not come in today? I could take you to the-"

"Goodbye Newton," he sighed and left to his desk as my boss arrived. I stood as he entered.

"Morning Bella,"

"Good morning James," I said smiling slightly. James nodded towards me, signaling to send in his next victim. I picked up the phone. "Yes, is Ms. Carly Waston and Michaela Micheals at the desk? Yes Mr. Carler would like to see them," I nodded as I heard the name speak then realized he couldn't see me. "Oh well that's too bad, I'm sure they'll show up." I hung up the phone and stood to go to the office. Cristian grabbed my shirt. "I'll be right back," I told him, I kissed his forehead and went in to James's office.

"James?"

"Yes, Bella?" he was looking over some paperwork when I arrived.

"Your clients seemed to have disappeared," he smirked slightly as he always did, enjoying this fact. I never knew why and I didn't really want to know.

"Well that's too bad," he said not looking up.

"Take the day off Bella, you obviously need it,"

"Excuse me sir?"

"That kid, I don't wanna see him here tomorrow,"

"But sir-"

He looked up his cold red eyes hard while he raised an eyebrow as in to say I dare you.

"Yes sir he wouldn't be here," I closed the door to his office and walked out grabbing my things and grabbing Cristian. He placed his arms around my neck tightly. I went home right after, taking a taxi. It was incredible how my life had turned around with just one miscarriage. On the ride home, Cristian fell asleep on my lap. When I got home, I paid the taxi driver and took Cristian in while he was asleep. I laid him on the couch. When I got up to do something else he starred at me. I tilted my head and started to move his long hair out of his face.

"Mommy," he stated simply. I chuckled silently.

"No I'm not your mommy," Cristian shook his head.

"You my mom," he said in the most adult voice a three year old could have.

"No, your mom is looking for you and the police will contact me when they find her," Cristian sat up.

"Come on! Home much more convincing do you need?" my eyes widen. "I came all this way to find you mom! I need your help!" I tilted my head. I must be going insane.

"What?"

"They've put up my brothers and sisters up for adoption mom! You have to help me find them and then find dad!"

"What?"

"Mom! We are the babies you lost!"

"Precisely, lost! What am I doing, I'm arguing with a three year old!" I shook my head.

"I look three but my metal capacity is for an eleven year old! Please mom!"

Something struck me then. Those green eyes seemed to innocent for me to not believe them.

"How do you have the metal capacity of an eleven year old?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm half vampire," my eyes widen and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiya guys I'm bacccck! Be aware that this is a sequel, find story in my profile. Make sure that you read it! Or not i doubt it will make a difference.**

**Have fun reading this! Be aware also that I did not pass this through my beta!**

**Please Review guys I want to know what you think.**

**Till Chapter 2,**

**Alessandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Let's get this straight**

_BPOV_

Cristian brought me some ice for my headache as I laid on the couch trying to wrap my head around everything, well not everything as the kid had only told me one fact. It made me think of my life before my miscarriage, or more precisely my supposed miscarriage. How could that Doctor lie to me? Of course it seemed reasonable now… who am I kidding? I held the ice closer to my head to keep it from pounding against my skull. I had been out for around three seconds before Cristian poured water over my head. I looked at the three year old who was sitting on my knees. He didn't weigh a thing. "So I had sex with a vampire?" I asked myself more than to him.

"Mom!" he shrieked. He was right, only an eleven year old wouldn't want to think about his parents and sex, well any teenager wouldn't.

"Sorry, so I had you with a vampire?" I asked him softly. He nodded a little.

"Yes! We've already been through this Mommy." he said sounding exasperaded, I rolled my eyes at my son. "Okay now, ready? Here comes the next piece of news. I can sense when a vampire is bad or good, a special power I posses. My father owned a power, which is why I have one. I researched it that Vampires can pass on genes especially power genes."

"One thing at a time please," I could sense Cristian rolling his eyes at me this time.

"I can sense them before I see them, and by the way that James dude you work for? Yeah not a good boy," I silently chuckled. It explained the missing clients, the smirks, and why Cristian had been so tense. I sighed soon after. It seemed as though I was supposed to be part of this world, why wasn't I scared that the man I worked for was a vampire? I felt as though I had faced him before though. That's when the scar on my wrist burned a little. Cristian noticed.

"How'd you get that Mommy?" he asked, an almost scared look in his eyes.

"I don't know," I responded. Cristian ran a finger over it.

"If I had Natasha I could tell what happened," he muttered.

"Natasha?"

"The second born. She can touch any scar and relive the moment to see how it happened but it's not only she who sees it but the person who got touched by it too. It's a pretty gnarly power if you ask me," I softly laughed a little and shook my head.

"Where is she?" I asked. Cristian bit his lower lip.

"Nebraska," he said. "Then Amelia is in Florida, and Alexander in Texas,"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I broke into the files the night they were all taken. I was to be shipped out the next morning to England. I got all the town names and the family they are under in my brain, so I shouldn't be a problem finding them." He looked softly at me as if the worst part was coming now. "Mom, Dad raped you,"

"What?" I stared at him blankly as the words began to slowly sink in. "How do you know?"

"The files. They said you wanted us to have his last name because apparently you grew attached to him-,"

"To my rapist?!" I snapped at him. Well it wasn't really at him more like a reality check to myself.

"Pretty much, don't ask me how or why, but that's what happened and that's the reason my last name is-,"

He was interrupted by the house phone ringing. I reached across the couch and grabbed it and answered it with a neutral tone of a hello.

"Bella, we need you done here!" said Angela her voice almost to the point of crying.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"You need to come down!"

"James gave me the day off Ang, I don't think I can,"

"Please," her voice was begging by now and I knew I had to go.

"I'm on my way," I hung up the phone and was ready to stand but there was a weight on my knees that I had forgotten about.

"Mom, I just told you James is not good," he said his voice sad.

"Yes but he is my boss and his company is in danger, I have to go. Since you have the metal capacity of an eleven year old stay here, I'll be back in four hours tops," I said before dashing out the front door.

What else was I supposed to do with my boss' company in danger? He said he didn't want to see the kid again and he wasn't but that meant I needed to find Cristian a home and since I was his mother and the kid had the metal capacity of an eleven year old he could somewhat take care of himself. I ran to the corner of my street and called out a taxi. It was around three seconds before I looked at my house, my son looking out of the front window his eyes sad. I hated leaving him even for a while; it killed me a little inside. I sat in the taxi and gave the taxi diver the directions to where I wanted to go. As the car turned the corner I lost sight of my house. There was one thing though I didn't know as I lost sight of my house and Cristian. Something that would have never crossed my mind but I soon learned how fucked up my priorities were about everything.

That would be the last time I would ever see that house.

I had no idea of this as I walked in the office where Angela was not at her desk. I took the elevator ride up and it was the longest that I had ever had. I stepped out of the elevator and the next thing I knew everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alrighty so you guys know how much i just hate to leave you hanging so I'll give you a hint of the next chapter, it's in Cristian's point of view. **

**I hope you liked this, it was inspierd(sp) by all your wonderful reviews so I would say if you review I get the muse to write (hint hint) haha but please tell me what you think I would love to learn and apply.**

**Till Chapter 3,**

**Alessandra**


End file.
